


Victim Of Love (SouMako/MakoSou One Shot, Sequel For Sakura Petals)

by LovingTheWriting



Series: Hanahaki AU One-Shot [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hanahaki Disease, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, One Shot, Sequel For Sakura Petals, SouMako - Freeform, Sousuke May Be Out Of The Character, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:29:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingTheWriting/pseuds/LovingTheWriting
Summary: Even though they never had that much interaction, they have something common now: Both of their love were unrequited.At first Makoto didn't think he would attach to someone who is almost a stranger for him, but as they spend more time together, Makoto started to have feelings for Sousuke.Will his love be returned this time?╭┈─────── ೄྀ╰┈➤ “I guess, I have the same reason with you, but Haru doesn’t get me high anymore.” Makoto confessed, trying to make Sousuke understand some things.“Then?” Sousuke asked confused.“Someone else does,” Makoto let out a sad sigh, “but my chance with this person is slim.”“This is sad,” Sousuke said not knowing what else to say.“I know…” Tears filled Makoto’s eyes.
Relationships: Tachibana Makoto/Yamazaki Sousuke
Series: Hanahaki AU One-Shot [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200599
Kudos: 5





	Victim Of Love (SouMako/MakoSou One Shot, Sequel For Sakura Petals)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!   
> This is my sequel for the one-shot I wrote a long long long long long time ago lol!   
> I also published this work in my other AO3 account which is called 'LovingTheWater'.   
> So I didn't steal someone else's work lol!   
> Anyway I hope you enjoy~

_“I’m sorry Sousuke, but I’m in love with someone else.” Rin’s answer broke Sousuke’s heart. Tears filled his eyes. Rin held Sousuke’s hand trying to comfort him, not knowing that he was making everything harder for him. “You are a great person and you deserve someone who treats you like you deserve.”_

_“I see…” Sousuke pulled his hand away from Rin’s palm and wiped his tears away. “Thank you for being honest.”_

_“I’m really sorry Sousuke…” Rin said. He was upset, but what could you do when your heart belongs to someone else?_

_“No, you don’t have to be sorry.” Sousuke said and ran away._

_At first no one could think that Sousuke was a romantic person, but he was in love with his best friend and his love was unrequited._

* * *

_When Rin informed him about his relationship with Haru, Sousuke acted like he was happy for both of them, even though his heart was shattering into the pieces._

_He was the only one to blame for the pain he felt._

_The most logical thing to do was ending friendship with Rin and move on, but he didn’t. He couldn’t. ‘Being best friends with him should be enough.’ He was thinking that way, but he couldn’t have been more wrong._

_He felt more pain when he saw Rin was kissing with Haru in their dorm room than the pain as he was coughing sakura petals which were stuck in his throat._

* * *

_Hanahaki disease found him in the school’s bathroom. At first Sousuke was confused. He didn’t understand what was happening to him. Then he heard someone else was coughing. Sousuke slowly opened the door and listened._

_As much as he could see from behind it was Tachibana. He saw him with Haru a few times and they didn’t really talk before. From the mirror he could see the blood was dripping down from the corner of Makoto’s mouth._

_“I’m stupid,” he heard Makoto was whispering, “but, at least Haru is happy now.”_

_Sousuke got out of the place where he was hiding. “You are not the only one who is stupid, Tachibana.”_

_Makoto flinched and looked behind. “Oh… Yamazaki-kun, you scared me.”_

_“I told you, you don’t have to add ‘-kun’ at my name. Just Sousuke is fine by me.” Sousuke said annoyed._

_“I also told you to call me just Makoto.” Makoto answered._

_Sousuke was even more confused when he saw the flower petals on the sink. “You…”_

_“Yeah, I have hanahaki disease.” Makoto answered._

_“Hanahaki?” Sousuke blinked his eyes. “What is that?” He asked._

_“Hanahaki is a disease which is born from one-sided love. It causes the victim to cough and throw bloody petals up.” Makoto explained. “Wait… Do you have it too?”_

_Sousuke nodded his head. “Yes.”_

_Makoto’s eyes widened in surprise. “You are in love with Rin!” He exclaimed._

_Sousuke stayed quiet and just nodded his head._

_Makoto couldn’t help and hugged him. They both were in the same situation and they both were slowly dying._

* * *

_Sousuke couldn’t sleep because of coughing whole night long. Rin was sleeping on the bottom bunk without knowing anything. As he was looking at the ceiling thinking about how he could get out of this situation, he thought about the conversation which he made with Makoto earlier._

**_“So there is a cure for this disease,” Sousuke said._ **

**_“Yes, there is surgery,” Makoto answered, “but if you get the surgery you will lose your feelings for this person. You may even lose your memories with this person and you can’t love someone else ever again.”_ **

_If Sousuke hadn’t learn this he would choose the surgery. He didn’t want his memories with Rin to disappear. They were his only solace._

* * *

_Rin knew that something was wrong with his best friend. He noticed his visible loss of appetite and loss of weight. Probably everyone noticed that he was sick, but Sousuke’s usual cold expression was keeping everyone away. Everyone except for Rin._

_“Hey Sousuke, you have been acting weird recently. Is everything alright?” Rin asked worriedly._

_“Yes, I’m perfectly fine.” Sousuke answered even though Rin didn’t believe him at all, but Sousuke didn’t care._

_He knew that he had no right to be mad at Rin and Haru, but they were the reason why he was in that situation._

_“Do you want to walk with me today?” Makoto asked. He seemed shy and nervous. “If you don’t have another plan of course.”_

_Sousuke didn’t understand why Makoto was shy, but he shrugged. “Why not?” He didn’t have another plan after all._

* * *

_They both were silent while they were walking in the park. They were holding hands. They both knew this was just a friendly thing, but Sousuke was a little dissappointed by this fact. They didn’t talk during their walk._

_“So, see you later?” Makoto asked when they returned back to Samezuka dorms._

_“Yes, see you later.” Sousuke put his hands in his pockets and began walking to the dorm. Makoto watched him as he was walking away._

* * *

_Haru glanced at Makoto when they were playing games at Haru’s place. “You have been hanging out with Yamazaki recently.”_

_“Yes, I have been.” Makoto answered without taking his eyes off the screen._

_“Why is that?” Haru asked. Because Makoto didn’t have any common things with Yamazaki. At least this was what Haru knew._

_“Because he is the only person who understands me,” Makoto stated._

* * *

_Makoto’s condition got worse with the time, so does Sousuke’s. Sousuke couldn’t sleep at nights, Makoto couldn’t either._

_They spend most of their days together._

_They would usually go for walks in park or in the places where are just a few people._

_Someday while they were laying on the grass, Makoto couldn’t help and asked. “Why don’t you get the surgery while you are still in the first stage?” However, as soon as he asked this question he blushed. This was none of his business after all. “Sorry… It is not my business.”_

_Sousuke gave a small smile. He found Makoto’s blush cute. “Because I don’t want to lose my feelings for Rin. Why didn’t you get the surgery?”_

_“I guess, I have the same reason with you, but Haru doesn’t get me high anymore.” Makoto confessed, trying to make Sousuke understand some things._

_“Then?” Sousuke asked confused._

_“Someone else does,” Makoto let out a sad sigh, “but my chance with this person is slim.”_

_“This is sad,” Sousuke said not knowing what else to say._

_“I know…” Tears filled Makoto’s eyes._

* * *

_Makoto took his phone out. He didn’t want to go before telling his feelings for Sousuke. He wanted to make sure Sousuke knew he loved him before he dies, but he didn’t know what to say. He was not good with words. He stared at the screen blankly before he eventually typed his text and send it._

**_ Do you remember I told you that Haru doesn’t get me high anymore and someone else does? The person who gets me high and makes my heart flutter is you, but I know you don’t feel in the same way. I just wanted you to know my feelings before I go forever. Sincerely, Makoto. _ **

_Makoto closed his eyes and let the tears fall onto his pillow._

* * *

_Makoto woke up when he heard the tapping sound coming from his window. He got up and opened the curtains. He was surprised when he saw Sousuke was standing there._

_He immediately walked downstairs and went outside. “Sousuke, what are you doing here?”_

_Sousuke didn’t answer, instead he kissed Makoto. Makoto was shocked, but he kissed back. After a few seconds, Sousuke pulled back and looked at Makoto. “When you told me that you love me, the pain in my chest is gone. That means I love you, right?”_

_Makoto smiled. Tears of happiness were flowing down his cheeks and he kissed Sousuke again. The pain in his chest was also disappeared._

_Maybe he couldn’t win Haru’s love, but he had never been happier than this before._

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I'm sorry that everything developed really fast, but this is an one-shot lol!   
> If you want to understand this story better, you should read the first work!   
> Love Rhea~


End file.
